Cute Friendship
by HopingJei
Summary: "Tapi Yukio laki-laki! Yukio tidak mau di katai imut! Yukio itu tampan!" / "Ma-mau apa lagi? Tidak cukup menampal Lyota?" / Hanya sebuah FF ringan mengenai bagaimana lucunya Ryota dan Yukio semasa kecil / FF INI MENGANDUNG SHOUNEN-AI DAN SEDIKIT MENJURUS KE YAOI (?) SO DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Disclaimer :** **Kuroko no Basuke**  
**belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**But this story is mine**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Main Cast : Kise Ryota and Kasamatsu Yukio**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Shounen-ai**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Cute Friendship**

**.**

Pagi itu terlihat seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh mungil tengah berlari-lari kecil di halaman rumahnya sambil membawa sebuah boneka anak kucing berwarna hitam yang senada dengan warna rambut anak tersebut. Anak laki-laki itu nampak sangat menyayangi boneka kucingnya, dilihat dari caranya memeluk serta menciumi boneka itu bahkan terkadang mengajaknya bicara. Meski tentu saja tak akan ada jawaban dari si Tuan _Kuro_ itu.

Dan di saat yang bersamaan, Sang Ibu dari anak laki-laki tadi terus saja memperhatikan tingkah menggemaskan anaknya yang bulan depan baru akan menginjak usia 6 tahun. Senyum kecil pun terukir di bibir wanita dengan rambut hitam sebahu itu.

"Yukio! Jangan bermain dengan tanah! Ibu tidak ingin sahabat Ibu melihat tanganmu kotor saat ia datang nanti!" Teriak sang Ibu ketika melihat anaknya mendekati gundukan tanah yang ada di halaman rumah mereka.

Mendengar namanya di panggil, anak laki-laki dari keluarga Kasamatsu itu kemudian menoleh kearah Ibunya. "Iya Ibu. Yukio tahu kok." Jawabnya seraya memajukan bibirnya karena ia agak kesal Ibunya tidak mengijinkannya bermain tanah. Padahal ia tentu saja sangat menyukainya.

Ibunya yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum maklum dan kemudian menghampiri putranya itu. Bermaksud untuk mengajaknya ke dalam karena sebentar lagi ia akan kedatangan sahabat lamanya semasa SMA.

"Yukio sayang, kita masuk saja ya? Lihat bajumu sudah mulai basah oleh keringat. Kita ganti dulu." Ajak sang Ibu dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari sang Anak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nyonya Kasamatsu menggandeng tangan putranya dan mengarahkannya ke kamar tidur miliknya. Ia juga membantu putranya untuk berganti baju karena sampai sekarang putranya itu masih agak kesusahan untuk memakai baju sendiri.

"Kau ingin memakai baju yang mana sayang? Yang biru atau yang hijau?" Nyonya Kasamatsu menunjukkan dua kaos berlengan pendek berkerah dengan warna yang berbeda kepada Yukio kecil yang sedari tadi masih sibuk dengan bonekanya.

Yukio yang menyukai warna biru tanpa ragu menunjuk kaos berwarna biru dengan gambar bola basket di depannya. Nyonya Kasamatsu pun langsung memakaikan kaos itu pada putranya. Setelah selesai, Nyonya Kasamatsu menyisir rambut hitam putranya agar terlihat lebih rapi. Ia juga merapikan poni Yukio yang membuatnya terlihat makin menggemaskan.

"Wah, putraku terlihat sangat menggemaskan!" Ucap Nyonya Kasamatsu riang seraya mencubiti pipi putranya gemas.

Yukio hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan saat Ibunya mencubiti pipinya seperti itu. "Yukio itu tampan!" Balasnya tidak terima akan ucapan Ibunya yang mengatakan jika ia menggemaskan.

Nyonya Kasamatsu pun terkekeh pelan. "Baik, baik. Kau memang tampan sayang." Ucap Nyonya Kasamatsu mengalah. Namun ia masih terus mencubiti pipi putranya itu sambil terkekeh pelan. Sampai ia di kagetkan dengan suara bel pintu rumahnya.

DING

DONG

"Permisi. Apa Nyonya Kasamatsu ada di rumah?" Suara itu terdengar tak lama setelah bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dan dengan segera Nyonya Kasamatsu berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya untuk membukakan pintu dan menyambut tamunya.

CKLEK

Pintu rumah terbuka. Menampakkan seorang wanita yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Nyonya Kasamatsu. Wanita berambut pirang itu kini tengah tersenyum ramah seraya menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki tampan yang juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ah! Ryoko-_chan!"_ Nyonya Kasamatsu tersenyum senang ketika melihat sahabatnya yang sudah ia tunggu sejak tadi.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Yuriko-_chan_." Balas wanita bernama Ryoko itu.

"Ya! Rasanya seperti sudah berabad-abad kita tidak bertemu." Tawanya. "Dan bahkan sekarang kita sudah memiliki anak masing-masing. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja." Lanjutnya seraya melirik kearah anak sahabatnya yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan dua orang wanita itu berbicara dengan satu sama lain.

"Ah, kau ini bisa saja. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak berubah. Masih berlebihan seperti dulu." Balas Ryoko seraya menyikut sahabatnya itu.

"Haha, tentu saja." Tawanya lagi. "Oya, ayo masuk. Aku sampai tak sadar kalau dari tadi kita mengobrol di depan pintu begini."

Ryoko pun mengangguk dan langsung mengajak anak laki-lakinya ikut masuk bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nyonya Kasamatsu tengah asik mengobrol dengan sahabatnya, Nyonya Kise, diruang tamu milik keluarga Kasamatsu. Mereka terus saja tertawa ketika mengingat-ingat kejadian yang mereka alami ketika mereka masih memakai seragam dulu.

"Apa kau ingat saat kau dengan histerisnya berteriak hanya karena melihat manga yaoi yang kau suka _update_ sampai-sampai kau kena marah Nijimura-_sensei_?" Tanya Ryoko seraya menyeringai.

"Haha, tentu saja aku ingat! Hari itu aku benar-benar malu! Untung saja Nijimura-_sensei _percaya kalau aku berteriak karena kaget tanganku kejatuhan cicak." Tawanya terbahak-bahak. "Hei, dan apa kau ingat saat jam olahraga kita melihat Nijimura-_sensei_ tiba-tiba lewat sambil meletakan tangannya tepat di pinggang Haizaki-_sensei_ seperti hendak memeluknya seraya tersenyum padanya?"

Ryoko mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya antusias. "Ya! Ya! Aku ingat benar kejadian itu. Aku bahkan nyaris memfotonya! Sayang aku lupa membawa ponselku dan meninggalkan di kelas." Balas Ryoko agak lesu.

Dan begitulah percakapan dua wanita yang ternyata adalah fujoshi itu. Percakapan yang tentu saja tak di mengerti oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang dari tadi ternyata juga ada di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka. Anak laki-laki itu pun hanya bisa menatap Ibunya bingung. Karena baru pertama kali ia melihat Ibunya tertawa sekeras itu. Anak laki-laki itu tentu saja merasa sangat bosan sehingga ia mencoba untuk mendapat perhatian dari Ibunya.

"Ibu, Lyota bocan. Lyota ingin belmain. Temani Lyota, ya?" Ajak anak laki-laki bernama Ryota seraya menarik-narik ujung baju Ibunya.

Ibunya pun kemudian menoleh. Dan menatap putranya itu. "Ah, maafkan Ibu sayang karena telah melupakanmu. Tapi Ibu tidak bisa bermain denganmu sekarang." Ucap sang Ibu. "Tapi mungkin putra teman Ibu bisa. Ya kan, Yuriko?" Tanyanya lalu melirik kearah sahabatnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Hm? Putraku? Ah! Aku sampai lupa untuk memperkenalkannya padamu! Aish, bodohnya aku." Yuriko tertawa karena kebodohannya sendiri yang melupakan anaknya yang menggemaskan itu. "Tunggu sebentar ya. Aku akan mengajak putraku kemari." Yuriko kemudian menyeringai ketika tahu apa arti dari tatapan sahabatnya tadi. Ah, sepertinya dua anak laki-laki polos ini akan menjadi korban ke nistaan Ibu mereka sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yukio kecil terlihat sedang mengintip dari celah pintu kamarnya. Ia ingin sekali keluar kamarnya tapi ketika mendengar ada suara orang lain dari arah ruang tamu yang jaraknya berdekatan dengan kamar tidurnya, dan juga di karenakan rasa malunya, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Yukio ~ Kemarilah sayang. Teman Ibu ingin bertemu dengan putra Ibu yang menggemas─"

BLAM

"..kan."

Pintu tertutup dengan keras. Dan terdengar langkah kaki yang berlari menjauhi pintu kamar berwarna biru langit itu. Nyonya Kasamatsu menghela nafas. Ia tahu pasti anaknya yang agak susah di ajak bertemu dengan orang baru itu pasti kini sedang bersembunyi di balik selimutnya.

"Sayang, ayo keluarlah." Panggil sang Ibu yang kini tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur putranya.

"Tidak mau! Yukio mengantuk!" Ucapnya berbohong agar Ibunya tak memaksanya keluar.

"Oh benarkah? Padahal Tuan _Kuro_ juga ingin bermain di luar. Iya kan, Tuan _Kuro_?" Tak kehabisan akal sang Ibu menggendong boneka kucing kesayangan putranya yang tergeletak di lantai-mungkin tak sengaja terjatuh saat Yukio terburu-buru menaiki tempat tidurnya yang cukup tinggi itu.

Yukio menyembulkan kepalanya keluar selimut. Ia memajukan bibirnya kesal karena Tuan _Kuro_nya di ambil oleh Ibunya. "Ibu menyebalkan!" Teriak Yukio yang kemudian berusaha mengambil boneka kucingnya, yang tentu saja sangat sulit karena ia harus berlari seraya berjinjit untuk mengejar Ibunya yang tanpa ia sadari menggiring dirinya untuk menuju ruang tamu.

Yukio yang terlalu bersemangat pun jadi tidak memperhatikan langkahnya. Alhasil ia tersandung kaki meja yang terletak di ruang tamunya dan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"..huhu hiks huwaaa!" Yukio menangis sejadi-jadinya. Membuat sang Ibu terkejut. Begitu pula wanita lain yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Yukio sayang apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagian yang mana yang sakit? Maafkan Ibu ya. Ibu benar-benar menyesal. Ibu tidak tahu kalau akan begini jadinya." Sang Ibu panik. Kalau sudah begini, akan sangat susah untuk menenangkan Yukio. Ya, sangat susah.

"Cup cup. Anak manis tidak boleh menangis. Nanti tidak manis lagi loh." Kedua wanita yang tadinya menaruh perhatian pada Yukio, menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari Ryota yang kini sudah dalam posisi duduk tepat di hadapan Yukio seraya mengelus-elus surai hitam milik Yukio.

Perlahan isakan Yukio mereda. Yang tentu saja membuat sang Ibu terheran-heran.

"Oh, tumben sekali bisa berhenti secepat ini." Komentarnya takjub. "Nak, Ryota hebat! Kau pantas jadi seme!" Tambahnya yang malah meracau tidak jelas.

Ryota memiringkan kedua kepalanya seraya menatap bingung pada Nyonya Kasamatsu. "Hm? Ceme? Apa itu? Nama cupel helo baru ya?" Tanyanya polos.

Di saat Nyonya Kasamatsu ingin menjawabnya, mulutnya lebih dahulu di bekap oleh Ibu dari sang anak laki-laki pirang itu.

"Hei, bukankah masih terlalu cepat? Kau ini jangan mengajarkan hal yang seperti itu. Biarkan mereka mengetahuinya sendiri nanti." Bisik Nyonya Kise dan hanya di balas "Ah, maaf. Aku kelepasan karena terlalu bersemangat."

Dua wanita itu kemudian melirik kearah Ryota yang masih menatap mereka bingung. Dan saat sang Ibu ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya, sebuah tangan mungil sudah terlebih dahulu menarik ujung baju Ryota yang tentu membuat Ryota menoleh kearah sang pemilik tangan mungil itu.

"A..ano, te-telima kacih." Sebuah suara menggemaskan terdengar setelahnya. Meski kecil, tapi Ryota tentu dapat mendengarnya.

Ryota tersenyum. Membuat sang lawan bicara bersemu karena wajah Ryota yang terlihat makin tampan. "Cama-cama anak manis. Ah, kalau cedang tidak menangis wajahnya lebih imut. Lyota suka."

Yukio membulatkan kedua matanya lucu. Biasanya hanya Ibunya yang akan mengatakan jika dirinya manis, imut dan juga menggemaskan. Jadi ketika ada anak laki-laki seumurannya yang berkata begitu, rasanya aneh. Benar-benar aneh.

"Yukio tidak imut! Yukio tampan! Tidak lihat?" Yukio memajukan bibirnya seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tanda dia tidak di terima di katai imut oleh si anak pirang di hadapannya.

"Eh? Tapi kau memang imut. Iya kan, Ibu?" Anak pirang itu menoleh. Meminta pendapat dari sang Ibu yang entah kenapa kini dalam keadaan yang cukup aneh─wajah mesum yang berhias sedikit darah di hidungnya dengan kamera di tangannya.

"A-ah, ya. Yu-yukio-_chan_ memang imut. Ahaha sangat imut."

Tanpa memperdulikan dua wanita yang kini dapat di pastikan tengah bersorak di dalam hatinya, Ryota tersenyum senang ketika mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Benal kan. Ibuku caja bilang kau imut. Hehe." Cengiran bahagia tercetak di wajah tampan miliknknya. Sebelum ia merasakan pukulan keras yang mendarat di pipi mulusnya.

PLAK

"Tapi Yukio laki-laki! Yukio tidak mau di katai imut! Yukio itu tampan!"

Uh. Oh. Nampaknya Ryota sangat terkejut ketika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Ryota pun reflek mundur seraya memegangi pipinya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah itu.

"Nampaknya sebentar lagi akan ada yang menangis." Komentar salah satu wanita di ruangan itu. Dan benar saja, sedetik kemudian, tangisan Ryota pecah dan memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Huweeee cakiiiit! Pipi Lyota cakiiiit! Huhu.."

Kini giliran Nyonya Kise yang panik. Ia langsung menggendong putranya untuk mencoba menenangkannya. Sedangkan Nyonya Kasamatsu memilih untuk mendekati putranya dengan maksud menyuruhnya untuk meminta maaf.

"Hei, Yukio sayang~" Panggilnya yang tak di gubris oleh putranya yang kini sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya. "Hei, tidak baik menampar orang yang sudah baik padamu. Dia kan tidak salah apa-apa. Minta maaflah."

Mata Yukio berair. Ia kemudian terisak pelan. "Ta-tapi hiks Yukio tidak cuka di katai imut hiks. Yu-yukio kan tampan."

Sang Ibu memijit keningnya. Ah, susah juga kalau anaknya keras kepala begini. "Tapi dia kan tidak bermaksud jahat. Dia hanya ingin menjadi lebih akrab denganmu sayang. Lagipula Ryota ada benarnya. Kau memang imut jika sedang marah." Jelas sang Ibu berusaha membuat anaknya itu mau meminta maaf. "Jadi, mau kan minta maaf pada Ryota?"

Yukio diam selama beberapa saat. Mencoba mencerna apa yang di katakan oleh Ibunya. Setelahnya, Yukio mencoba berdiri dan menaiki salah satu sofa yang kini tengah di duduki oleh Ryota dan Ibunya yang memangkunya.

Ryota kaget ketika merasa ada yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ditambah lagi ternyata itu Yukio, anak laki-laki yang tadi menamparnya. Ryota pun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang Ibu.

"Ma-mau apa lagi? Tidak cukup menampal Lyota?" Tanya Ryota dengan nada agak tinggi, membuat Yukio kaget. Ia jadi merasa takut untuk meminta maaf. Tapi ketika ia hendak kembali pada sang Ibu, Nyonya Kise sudah lebih dulu berucap.

"Yukio ingin minta maaf ya, pada Ryota?" Tanya wanita berambut pirang itu. Dan tentu saja di balas anggukan kecil dari Yukio.

Nyonya Kise berusaha menahan teriakannya. Begitu pula dengan Nyonya Kasamatsu. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja wajah Yukio yang menahan tangisnya itu karena merasa bersalah pada Ryota. Dan bahkan wajah Yukio sudah mulai memerah karena menahan air matanya.

"Ryota, berbaikanlah dengan Yukio. Ya?"

Ryota masih ngambek. Ia hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanda ia tidak mau berbaikan dengan Yukio. Namun, ketika mendengar isakan dari Yukio, sontak Ryota langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yukio.

"Hiks..Yukio minta maaf. Yukio tidak belmakcud menampal Lyota. Yukio hanya tidak biaca di panggil begitu ka-kalena celama ini Yukio tidak punya teman hiks." Ucap Yukio di sela-sela isakkannya. "Lyota mau kan memaafkan Yukio?" Kini Yukio menatap Ryota dengan tatapan meminta belas kasihan. Dan tentu saja dengan mata yang masih berair dan pipi yang merah. Sungguh menggemaskan. Yang entah atas dorongan apa membuat Ryota dengan berani mengecup pipi agak tembam milik Yukio itu.

"Iya, Lyota cudah memaafkan Yukio. Lain kali jangan di tampal lagi ya? Di cium caja bial tidak cakit hehe." Ryota nyengir. Yukio mendecih. Ah, nampaknya Ryota telah salah bicara.

PLUK

Dan dengan tidak elitnya bantalan kursi mendarat di wajah Ryota. Yang tentu saja merupakan ulah Yukio.

"Ciapa yang mau menciummu? Dacal cok tampan! Huh!" Yukio kemudian turun dari sofa hanya untuk mengambil Tuan _Kuro_ yang dari tadi terabaikan. Yukio menciumi boneka itu sambil terkekeh. Membuat Ryota merasa iri dengan boneka itu.

'Ugh, boneka cial. Maca boneka begitu caja bica di cium. Kenapa aku tidak?' Batin Ryota kesal.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari dua wanita yang ada di ruangan itu tengah memperhatikan interaksi antara dua putra mereka. Yang tentu saja membuat sebuah ide nista terlintas di benak mereka.

"Yukio sayang, Ibu ingin membuatkan kue untuk kalian tapi ada bahan-bahan yang kurang. Jadi Ibu ingin pergi berbelanja di mini market dekat rumah kita. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau Ibu tinggal sebentar?" Tanya Nyonya Kasamatsu seraya menyikut lengan sahabatnya.

"A-ah iya. Dan juga Ibu ingin membantu jadi Ibu akan meninggalkan Ryota bersama Yukio di sini. Tidak apa kan?"

Yukio memajukan bibirnya. Sedangkan Ryota tersenyum penuh kemenangan entah karena apa.

"Iya, Bu." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Ah, jawaban yang memang Yukio sekali.

"Iya tenang caja! Bial Lyota yang menjaga Yukio dan lumah ini! Lyota kan belani cepelti cupel helo!" Ryota berteriak seraya bergaya seperti salah satu super hero yang kita kenal dengan sebutan Superman.

"Baiklah. Jangan nakal ya selama Ibu pergi. Dadah ~"

BLAM

Pintu tertutup. Menyisakan dua anak laki-laki di ruang tamu itu. Yang satu masih diam tak bergeming. Sedang yang satunya terus tersenyum seperti anak errr idiot.

"Belhentilah telcenyum. Wajahmu menyelamkan. Milip Jokel." Tutur Yukio yang kini memperhatikan Ryota.

Ryota menoleh. Balas memperhatikan Yukio. "Eeeh? Tapi kata Ibu cenyumku tampan. Kau juga kalau telcenyum pasti imut. Cobalah telcenyum. Cepelti ini." Ryota kemudian menarik kedua pipi Yukio kesamping. Bermaksud membuatnya tersenyum.

"Aaah! Aduh cakiiit..." Yukio merintih saat pipinya ditarik paksa oleh pirang di depannya itu. "Jangan di talik nanti pipi aku lepas bagaimana?" Tanya Yukio tak masuk akal seraya mencoba melepaskan tangan Ryota dari pipinya.

Ryota terkekeh. "Hehe, kalau lepas nanti tinggal di tempel dengan lem caja kan?" Jawaban ngaco. Namun Yukio yang juga otaknya ngaco hanya ber "Oooh." ria. Dasar sama-sama ngaco.

Hening.

Ryota merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan sunyi begini. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Yukio bermain saja.

"Yukio ~" Panggilnya manja.

"Ada apa?" Yukio menoleh.

"Kita main yuk!" Ajaknya sambil mencoba menuruni sofa yang agak tinggi itu.

Yukio memiringkan kepalanya-bingung. "Belmain apa?"

Ryota kemudian mengeluarkan sekotak pocky rasa cokelat dari kantong celananya. "Kita main ini!"

Yukio yang sudah turun dari sofa, menatap Ryota. "Calanya?"

"Waktu itu Lyota melihat kakak Lyota cedang belmain ctik ini belcama temannya di kamalnya. Calanya Lyota gigit yang di ujung cini." Jelas Ryota seraya mengeluarkan satu stik pocky dari kotaknya dan menggitnya. "Kemudian Yukio gigit yang di cebelah cana." Lanjutnya yang langsung di ikuti oleh Yukio. Ryota tersenyum senang ketika melihat Yukio menuruti ucapannya.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Yukio yang entah kenapa jadi tidak sabaran. Mungkin karena ia penasaran?

"Dan celanjutnya Lyota akan memakan ctik ini campai pendek. Cemakin pendek, cemakin hebat!" Detik berikutnya, Ryota sudah mulai memakan stiknya dengan lahap. Sampai ia berhenti ketika hidungnya sudah bersentuhan dengan hidung Yukio. "Cu-cudah. Lyota hanya canggup cegini." Ucapnya tergagap. Mungkin karena malu akibat melihat Yukio dari jarak sedekat ini membuatnya merasa aneh.

Yukio kemudian tertarik untuk mencoba. Ia pun mengambil satu stik pocky dari kotaknya dan menggitnya di mulut. "Cekalang gililan Yukio!" Serunya bersemangat.

Yukio awalnya memakan stik itu perlahan. Hingga ia berhenti ketika hidungnya telah bersentuhan dengan hidung Ryota. Dan kemudian ia tersenyum. "Yukio tidak akan kalah dengan Lyota." Detik berikutnya Yukio langsung melahap stik pocky itu hingga habis tak tersisa yang tentu saja berakibat dirinya mencium bibir Ryota.

CUP

CKLEK

BRUK

"YUKIOOO!"

"RYOTAAA!"

Yukio terkejut. Ryota tersenyum sangat lebar. Dan dua wanita yang datang tepat saat kedua putranya berciuman berjanji untuk tidak lagi meninggalkan kedua putra mereka sendirian di rumah karena akan sangat berbahaya. Berbahaya bagi Yukio tentu saja. Mengingat Ryota yang sepertinya terlihat sedang di surga dan membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak dapat di jelaskan oleh _author_ sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Wahaha akhirnya kelar juga FF KiKasanya XD FF pertama di fandom ini jadi kalau ada keanehan dan kegajean anggap saja itu hanya ke khilafan author semata. Author juga manusia ~ /genjreng gitar bareng Kasamatsu/ Tapi ya nanti kalau ada waktu bakal Jei edit lagi kalau ada ke typo-an fufufu **

**Okelah yang jelas sekian dari Jei. Dan Jei harap readers sekalian masih berkenan memberi ripiu-ripiunya ~ Jei tunggu yaaa ;) kkk**

**Adiooos ~ /lambai lambai cantik**


End file.
